powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Fire Manipulation
|image = File:Sasuke Amaterasu.jpg |imagewidth = 350 |caption = Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) manipulating the black flames of hell. |Row 1 title = Power/Ability to: |Row 1 info = Generate and control flames of Hell }} The ability to generate and manipulate the mystical fires of Hell. A more powerful variation of Fire Manipulation. Also Called * Imprecakinesis * Infernal Manipulation * Inferno Manipulation Capabilities The user is able to manipulate flames of Hell, which is inextinguishable by normal means. The flames are also far more intense than normal flames, and can incinerate anything to the point of leaving absolutely no byproduct (not even ashes), and even smother normal fire and evaporate water. The color of the flames can come in different colors, but are usually black to represent the darkness of Hell, or blue which is associated to Satan. Some flames can have different properties and abilities, such as causing excruciating pain upon contact instead or cause instant death. Some flames may also be used for beneficial purposes, such as summoning spirits of the deceased back to the world of living. Very strong or high level users could obtain or gain the ability of Reanimation or Resurrection via summoning the deceased from hell. Hellfire can also refer to flames that simply burn at an intensity far superior to normal fire and/or have supernatural properties, and does not have to originate from actual Hell. Limitations The flames created can be difficult to control, and may cause lethal backfire if not handled properly. Also, some people may not be compatible with the power to control hellfire, which may cause the flames to burn them the moment they try to control it. Since the flames may be inextinguishable, it can be very troublesome to control. Also, user must be careful when using the flames around comrades, to prevent causing unintended casualties. User may not be able to manipulate normal fire, and cannot use the flames for normal day purposes (i.e. cooking, campfire). It might also be extinguished or repelled by holy items and substances (i.e. Holy water, crosses). Also, low level users may not have actual manipulation of the flames, and instead can only produce it and let it run wild afterwards. Sometimes, the flames are not generated, but instead summoned from the planes of hell itself. Associations May be accompanied by: * Fire Manipulation * Magic * Spiritual Energy * Darkness Manipulation * Demonic Mimicry Known Users * Satan/ Lucifer (Religon) * Hades/Pluto (Greek/Roman Mythology) * Hiei (YuYu Hakusho) * Spring Heeled Jack (Legend) * Demogoblin (Marvel Comics) * Mephistopheles (Marvel/Faustian Legends) * Ghost Rider (Marvel Comics) * Blackheart/Legion (Marvel Comics) * Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) * Uchiha Itachi (Naruto) * Uchiha Sasuke (Naruto) * Ogami Rei (Code: Breaker) * Code: Emperor (Code: Breaker) * Kagerou (Code: Breaker) * Rin Okumura and Satan (Ao No Exorcist/Blue Exorcist) * Jonathon Blaze/Ghost Rider (Marvel) * Hellstorm (Marvel) * Etrigan (DC Comics) * Lord Satanus (DC Comics) * Trigon (DC Comics) * Vincent Crabbe (Harry Potter) * Gregory Goyle (Harry Potter; movie version, in place of Crabbe) * Spawn (Image Comics) * Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) * Him (Powerpuff Girls) * Monster hunters of the Lucifuge (Hunter: The Vigil) * Harry Dresden (Dresden Files) * Gaston King (The Immortal Knights) * Kisume (Touhou) * Rem (Death Note: The Last Name) * Zancrow (Fairy Tail) * Surtur (Norse Mythology) Gallery Rei_Seven_Flames_of_Hell.jpg|Rei Ogami (Code: Breaker) manipulating the Seven Flames of Hell. Code_Emperor.PNG|Code: Emperor (Code: Breaker) is the originator of the Seven Flames of Hell. Kagerou.jpg|Kagerou (Code: Breaker) can somehow control the Seven Flames of Hell. Death_Note_Blue_Flame.png|Rem (Death Note: The Last Name) igniting the Death Note with supernatural flames. Black_Dragon_Flame_of_Hell.png|Hiei (YuYu Hakusho) creating a dragon out of black hellfire. Sword_of_the_Darkness_Flame.jpg|Hiei creating a sword out of black flames of hell. Blue_Flames_Rin_Okamura.jpg|Rin Okamura (Ao no Exorcist) unleashing the blue flames of hell. Rin took out his sword.jpg|Rin Okamura coating his sword in blue hellfire. Fiendfyre.jpg|Vincent Crabbe/Gregory Goyle (Harry Potter) releases Fiendfyre, cursed fire. Variation of Hell-Fire Satan Blaze.JPG|The Azure Flame, also known as Satan Blaze, can burn all physical matter to nothingness. It burns away the sin of wrath. Belphegor.PNG|Belphegor, the black flames of the netherworld, can burn away special powers. It burns away the sin of sloth. Mammon.PNG|Mammon, dual colors of green and yellow, are hot and cold, and can create a massive explosion. It burns away the sin of greed. Mammon Dual Blades.png|Mammon can be turned into dual blades of the two different colors. Beelzebub Uncontrolled.png|Beelzebub, when uncontrolled, devours life force of all around it, including the wielder. It burns away the sin of gluttony. Seraphim.PNG|When Beelzebub is controlled, it becomes the achromatic flame, Seraphim, which can burn at 1500 degrees Celsius. Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Magical Abilities Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Fighting Power